Nirgge Parduoc
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is the 27th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Appearance Nirgge is a very large Arrancar whose Hollow mask remnants consist of a thick helmet with short tusks protruding from the sides. He has wavy, short blond hair, and four teal short squiggly lines descending from each of his dark red eyes. He has a jagged, chipped tooth protruding from the lower left side of his mouth. He wears a standard Arrancar uniform with customized sleeves. Personality Nirgge is a demeaning Arrancar: during his fight with Marechiyo Ōmaeda, he insults Ōmaeda's weight, despite being of similar girth himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 10 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master, Baraggan Louisenbairn, in high regard, referring to him as "his majesty".Bleach manga, Chapter 329, page 11 He is somewhat lecherous, telling Ōmaeda he would have preferred to fight Rangiku Matsumoto instead of him. He is a patient man, waiting until Ōmaeda has tired himself out by trying to cut through his Hierro before doing anything.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 9 Plot Fake Karakura Town arc Along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and the rest of his Fracción, Nirgge arrives in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-11 When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan decides to take command.Bleach manga, Chapter 318, page 12 After discovering the four pillars which are keeping the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción to each pillar to destroy them, stating if they are going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 5 Nirgge stays behind while the others are defeated.Bleach manga; Chapters 320-328 After the four Fracción are defeated, Nirgge and Ggio Vega look on in horror. Nirgge is shocked the Gotei 13 has defeated all of Baraggan's other Fracción. A furious Baraggan, crushing a part of his throne, starts to stand, prompting Nirgge and Ggio to, confronting him, ask him to allow them to take care of things.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 15-17 Before Ggio and Nirgge leave, Baraggan, giving them a pre-battle pep talk, asks them who they serve, prompting Ggio and Nirgge to, identifying themselves as Baraggan's Fracción, promise to demolish the enemy and cover the battlefield in their flesh and blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 9-11 Nirgge fights against Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Nirgge is unfazed by Ōmaeda's repeated attacks and smacks him away, revealing that he wanted to fight Rangiku Matsumoto, and he is not interested in a "slow-ass fatty" like Ōmaeda. When Ōmaeda claims he is just plump, Nirgge tells him to shut up, releases his Zanpakutō and smashes the area in front of him with his trunk. As Ōmaeda tries to run away, Nirgge punches him into the ground below and states that even though his Resurrección makes him slower, fighting against a "fatty" like Ōmaeda is easy. When Nirgge asks if Ōmaeda cannot keep up with him at this speed, Ōmaeda, running up the wall, tells him he will not be able to follow him up here, only for Nirgge to effortlessly jump up to him. Ōmaeda states he cannot be a good jumper at this size, prompting Nirgge to tell him he should not judge a book by its cover. He then smashes him with his trunk, only for Ōmaeda to move to his neck. When Nirgge asks how he did this, Ōmaeda formally introduces himself and asks if Nirgge really thought he was so slow. Realizing it was a ruse, Nirgge grabs for him, but Ōmaeda releases his Zanpakutō and smashes it into Nirgge's head, telling him he should not judge a book by its cover.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, pages 9-18 As Ōmaeda, celebrating his victory, grabs Nirgge's nose, Nirgge wraps it around him. When Ōmaeda claims he was just admiring his long nose, Nirgge, stating he will give him one by tugging on his nose, is hit in the head by a hurtling Suì-Fēng, killing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 3-5 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Nirgge possesses great physical strength. With one strike of his sealed Zanpakutō, he overpowered Marechiyo Ōmaeda, destroying part of a building in the process,Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 15 and sent Ōmaeda flying away with a slap to the face. .]] Cero: Nirgge can charge a light blue-green Cero in his left hand.Bleach anime; Episode 223 Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Nirgge possesses the passive ability known as Hierro, allowing him to withstand repeated strikes from Ōmaeda's sealed Zanpakutō without sustaining any damage. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Nirgge has a good amount of spiritual power.Bleach anime; Episode 222 Zanpakutō :Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 13 In its sealed state, it resembles an average katana with a silver, oval-like guard and a light green handle.Bleach manga, Chapter 328, page 13 *'Resurrección': It is released by the command .Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 11 Upon calling out the release command, Nirgge transforms into a form resembling a humanoid woolly mammoth. In this form, his body is covered in green fur, with the tusks of his Hollow mask remnants enlarging to become reminiscent of an actual mammoth's tusks. He gains a large grey trunk from the center forehead of what is left of his Hollow mask remnants.Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 12 This significant increase in size slows him down.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 14 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Nirgge's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Enhanced Strength': Nirgge's physical strength is enhanced, allowing him to destroy a large section of a building with his trunk, punch Ōmaeda into the ground, and jump to great heights.Bleach manga, Chapter 331, page 15 :*'Enhanced Hierro': Nirgge's Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to withstand a crushing blow from Ōmaeda's ShikaiBleach manga; Chapter 331, page 18 while remaining conscious and only sustaining a light injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 4 :*'Extendable Trunk': Nirgge can stretch his trunk to almost ten times its original length, allowing him to bind his enemies and toss them around his surroundings. Appearances in Other Media Trivia *In the anime, during Nirgge's fight with Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Nirgge survives the blow which killed him in the manga. He continues his battle against Ōmaeda, and is finally defeated when Ōmaeda smashes him in the head with his Zanpakutō's Shikai once more. Quotes *(To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "You know, I'd much rather be fighting that blonde lady over there than you. I don't give a crap about some stupid little fatso." *(To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "Didn't you know? You should never judge people on their outer appearances." References Navigation de:Nirgge Parduoc es:Nirgge Parduoc pl:Nirgge Pardouc Category:Numeros Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Deceased